He Is MINE
by BrokenChannel
Summary: When two rivals meet only one can be victorious in this case Wendy and lucy they both get help to win the heart of a flame dragon slayer (Lemon later Sorry fam Nawen is the ship Fanfiction stories made it her I still kinda like nalu doh Btw Older wendy)
1. chapter 1

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me only the plot Thanks for reading :3**

'thought'

"talk" **yell or attack** **_** It was a cold winter night 2 mages and 3 exceeds were currently sleeping before a loud yell " **WHO THE HELL THREW OUT MY PORN MAGAZINES** " A black haired mage yelled 'Oh crap he is gonna kill me' a pink wait correction SALMON haired mage thought "Whats wrong Natsu-san?" a dark blue mage "Nothin Wendy just shocked at the yelling" Wendy knew he was lying but she shurgged it off getting up and brushing her teeth

-1 hour later~

(btw they decided *cough wendy *cough* to live together gajeel and natsu agreed but wendy asked for one reason -insert lenny face here)

"Hey guys" natsu said as he walked in "Hello pinky" gray said with a rather smug face "Say that again ice stripper" natsu spat "Sure Flame brain" gray retorted They started brawling before a scarlet mage named Erza stopped it " **STOP OR ELSE"** she yelled "Y-Yes Erza" both said in fear. "Hey natsu" wendy called

"Yeah?" natsu asked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead" natsu said "Are you intrested in D-Dating A-Anyone?" she asked "Yeah to be honest." He answered with a straight face. "Who?" she asked "classified Info." he said "how bout you" he asked. "Y-Yes someone is in mind" she studdered "Well if you need me imma go fight popsicle Erza just went out on a misson" he said filled with joy

A few seconds later Levy walked up to wendy saying "You like him don't you." she said with a smug face "H-How did you know?"she said shocked "when you space out you say his name alot and you studder when you talk to him but not anyone else except just now when I say it you studdered Don't worry I will help" she said "Really!" she said with exciment "Sure why not?"

 **Oh boom snap crackle pop levy found out easily don't cha think? Well sorry for it being short I shall work harder Monday,Wendsday,friday and saturday** **PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following rufus246( my first follower) I honestly thought nobody would really like the chapter anyway TO THE STORY Btw fairy tail does not belong to me and Today im uploading cause today is a hell of a good day im kicking ass in skyzone dodgeball and yeah /** **_**

Lucy we need to talk" Cana said "Sure" lucy replied "You like natsu right" she said with :3 face "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" She said shocked "For starters you blush when he is next to you to and studdering when he starts talking to you" Cana said smirking "Curse my crush habits" Lucy whined "If you want I could maybe find out who he likes" cana said trying to help in her situation "YOU CAN?!" lucy said with tears of joy

-Few hours later~

"N-Natsu can I sleep next to you wendy said blushing "Sure As long as I can sleep" he replied She walked over to natsu and sat real quick before laying down ( :P ) Natsu fell asleep and soonly wendy and gajeel did also

-Next day~

Wendy woke up rather warmer then yesterday She looked next to her and saw natsu hugging her while asleep N-Natsu she poked him a few times before waking up. "My bad" He let go and got up gajeel watching 'Do I really have to help wendy I know Levy said to but really? guess its time to talk to pinky he said sounding sad ︵‿︵( ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ )︵‿︵

-Two hours later~

"Oi natsu" gajeel called "Whats up?" he replied "Who do you like" Gajeel asked "You sure I can trust you?" he said looking nervous "Sure" gajeel said "I like you (SIKE) I like wendy" he said I knew you liked her you look at her often" gajeel said

 **Well Sorry for the short chapter once again but monday im gonna be serious bye ᕕ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)ᕗ**


	3. chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: I do not own fairy tail if I did it would be pretty shitty**

"Hey wendy hey lucy" Natsu said as he saw both walking towards him "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" both yelled the whole guild went silent and both looked at each other with a suspisous face "WHO DO YOU PICK" they both said again both thinking the other was reading their mind

"This is hard to choose" natsu said "How about the guild votes?" he suggested "HELL YEAH" the whole guild but natsu, wendy and lucy yelled

-few minutes later ᕕ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)ᕗ

"Here are the votes" Erza said. "16 votes lucy and 20 votes wendy I guess wendy wins" erza said "YAYYYYYY" wendy said 'Its not over yet I will get natsu' Lucy thought filled with rage

 **Thats it sorry im lazy and the story plot was ass doh Its just that im to lazy to do it plus having a snow day tommorow**


End file.
